Maureen the Mad Hatter
by Wolfbarrier
Summary: Maureen gets her hands on a green hat and a book that was written by a man on crack... XD I pretty much wrote this in my boredom. Plus I just checked out 'Alice in Wonderland' from my library. X3 Does anyone think I should make more chapters to this?


ANGEL ISN'T DEAD CAUSE I SAID SO  
-

"Has anyone seen Maureen?" Joanne asked after about an hour of sitting at the loft.

"Nope." Angel, Collins, Roger, Mimi, adn Mark all answered at once.

"It is odd isn't it?" Mark asked, never taking his eyes off his camera.

"A little." Collins didn't look up from his ungraded papers. Angel rubbed his shoulders.

"Should we look for her?" Mimi didn't look up from her magizine.

"She's fine." Roger didn't look up from his fender.

Joanne looked at all of this in amusement, disgust, and annoyance.

"Okay, lazy asses. Get up. We're looking for my girl."

"Whyyyyyy?" Roger whined.

"Mimi. Control your girl." Joanne dead panned. Roger returned the face.

The bohemians jumped when the door to the loft slammed open.

"Merry Un-Birthday to all!" Heads turned to see Maureen in the doorway.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Maureen had a large, green top hat on, with a card that said ten sixths on the side, tucked into the silk that went around the hat. Her pants were her normal black leather, but her shirt was a white dress shirt and a grey men's vest that were a few sizes too big so they hung off Maureen's body. She also had a large bowtie the same shade of green as her hat and was cocked to the right. Maureen also had a beer in her hand to top it off.

"Honeybear? I asked you a question. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Wear. ING." Joanne pronounced each syllable with annoyance and slight amusement. Mureen ignored her.

"And I said: Merry Un-Birthday to all."

"Un-Birthday?" Mark asked, taping the entire thing. He was very amused.

"Jeez, Mark. Haven't you ever seen Alice in Wonderland? Gosh." Maureen scoffed.

"Hey, I remeber that!" Mimi jumped up with enthusiasm.

"Isn't that the story that was written while the guy was on weed?" Collins grinned.

"Yup!" Maureen grinned back. Joanne's palm hit her forehead, she knew where this was going. Collins ran to his room.

"Where's he goin'?" Roger asked.

"My guess is to get weed." Joanne said, officially annoyed. Maureen came over and wrapped her arms around Joanne from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Aw. Pookie. We're just having fun. Hell, you can be my Tea Party Rabbit. I just know that those two are gay for each other like we are." This made Joanne laugh.

"What are we?" Roger asked.

"Huh..." Marueen let go of Joanne, making Joanne whimper in protest. "Mimi can be the Chesire cat, Feline of Avenue B and all."

"Yes!" Mimi pumped her fist. Collins came out with a bag.

"What I miss?"

"Joanne is now Maureen's Tea Party Rabbit, and Mimi is the Chesire cat." Mark said.

"What am I?" Collins asked.

"Blue Catepillar. He smokes weed all day and is, like, outrageously smart." Collins grinned and held up his bag.

"I am prepared for my duty." Angel took it away.

"No weed before lunch." Collins cursed under his breath.

"Angel is Alice." Maureen said in all seriousness. Many raised their eyebrows, but ignored it. Angel grinned and clapped her hands together happily.

"What about me?" Roger placed his fender down.

"Mouse at the tea party."

"WHAT?" Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"The mouse sleeps through the entire tea party scene in one movie, in another he's drunk, and in another he's heroic and shit." Roger scowled at Maureen.

"Fine. But Benny's the Red Queen." Everyone laughed at the image on the yuppie in a dress. Marueen brushed him off and looked at Mark.

"Oh Marky..." Mark gulped hard. "I'm making you the white rabbit." Jaonne snicked at Mark's chestfallen expression.

"The entire time he's late!"

"He's not a girl!" Angel laughed.

"He might be a drag king."

"Good point."

"ANYWAY," Maureen raised her voice, "Marky is the white rabbit because he has glasses, and is crazy timid."

"What?" Mark's face turned red. The rest of the boho's laughed.

Suddenly, Roger started playing his fender and singing, "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder where you're at. Up above the world so high. Like a tea tray in the sky!-"

"Boy, what you singing?" Collins laughed.

"It's what I'm supposed to sing! Shut up!" Roger said with a scowl. Mimi grinned seductively.

"Funny how you're a mouse and I'm a cat." Roger swallowed the ball that just formed in his throat. Joanne raised her eyebrow in amusement. Murren tapped Joanne on her shoulder. Maureen grinned and pulled brown bunny ears out of her hat. Joanne laughed.

"What the hell-"

"Your my rabbit, remember?" Maureen pouted. Joanne took the rabbit ears and stuck them on her head. She kissed Maureen's lips gently.

"And you're my mad hatter." The rest of the boho's saw this and raced out the loft to find parts for costumes.

"We're having a Pot and Tea Party when we get back!" Collins yelled as he closed the door. Both the women just grinned and kissed again.


End file.
